


Tre Piccole Parole (Kuba Twins) Can’t Stay Away

by TheRainRogue



Series: Tre Piccole Parole [4]
Category: Okane ga Nai (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You had a bit of a problem.See, you had fallen in love with two different guys, but they weren’t just any guys, they were twins.
Relationships: Kuba Homare/Reader, Kuba Misao/Reader
Series: Tre Piccole Parole [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756441
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Tre Piccole Parole (Kuba Twins) Can’t Stay Away

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 163 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Misao x Reader x Homare ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Okane Ga Nai ☁



* * *

You had a bit of a problem.

See, you had fallen in love with two different guys, but they weren’t just any guys, they were twins.

Homare and Misao Kuba had managed to capture your heart, each holding a half. You knew you should stay away since you couldn’t decide between the two and it was wrong to date both men. You knew it was wrong, but you just **can’t stay away** from them.

You had fallen in love with both respective twins and you couldn’t, you wouldn’t, choose between them. Each man had his own personality and their own way of doing things. And each man had somehow ensnared you.

“Good Morning,” both greeted, each kissing one of your cheeks.

You couldn’t help but smile; it came naturally when you spent time with the twins. Maybe it was wrong to date both of them, but you didn’t care. Maybe it was selfish of you, but you were happy and so were they.

* * *


End file.
